The Questions Of Arkham City
by Eymris Grayson
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'When I met the Riddler' Sorry for the wait. We meet Alex in Arkham City that has been active for a year now. things have changed drastically and she is not quite the same girl. Some thing is not right in Arkham City, nor its inmates. Will the greatest, and sightly delusional mind solve it? Or will he suffer the same fate?
1. New beginnings

Well here is chapter one of the long awaited sequel! I am so,so,so sorry for the wait I'm coming up to my final year os high-school and its just alot to deal with I appreciate the fans and I hope this openers make you happy I love you all. I don't own batman DC comics does. Enjoy.

UPDATE! I fixed ALL the problems I saw and filled in some more places please re-read I pro mis it is much better love you guys!

* * *

A shadowed figure climbed threw the already broken window, it opened the bag and shoved can after can of food into the bag.

"Yo, bitch." The figure looked over her shoulder and she zipped the bag. "That don't belong to you!"

"Doesn't. It Doesn't belong to me." The figure back to the window light finally casting onto the dirt covered face.

"Oh your Riddler's bitch aren't you?" The man stepped closer and the woman's boots climbed onto the window sill.

"I prefer Enigma, if you don't mind. Or Alex if you want to be personal. Either way," she paused. "You lose." Alex flipped out the first story window and landed on the cracked and broken asphalt. She broke into a fast run and headed threw one of the many alley ways when she heard gun shots. The next alley she reached she climbed up onto the old and broken, fire escape till she reach the top. Alex flopped on her back breathing heavy, she touched her ear piece. "Enigma reporting in sir."

"Oh," the familiar arrogance filled one ear , "good not dead. Did you get what I asked?"

"You mean stealing the food instead of just going to a drop off point tonight? Yeah I did Riddler. Remind me again why we couldn't wait?"

"Because," He spoke as if Alex was some sort of idoit." It's a total boodbath down there. I can't loose my best sniffer dog can I?"

"No, that and I'm the only one who is crazy enough to bang you."

"Just get back here. Unharmed this time," Edward's voice bit back. Alex flinched at the coldness in his voice, but she new it as Edward's.

As Alex strolled, well as easy as you can stroll in crime city, she thought about Edward and herself for that matter. Edward was more, how could she put it? Unstable ever since, the as it was refered to, 'The Arkham Insident'.

It happened about a year and a half ago. Was all over the news and Edward was tucked away in some location all night, testing the Batman's wits. Alex had no idea what he was doing her eyes were just locked on the televison screen in dibelief. However since the Batman proven Edward wrong and solved all his clues and had gotten him thrown into jail. Edward was more desprate, more sinster, his anger flared more often. Alex secretly loved it, she loved this ruthless side of him.

While Alex walked she realized what she had done few years back. She had given up her whole life, her good career, a full life for him. In Arkham they constantly refered to her as a 'Harley Quinn' case. Alex hated that, but deep down she knew it was true.

Alex reached the Bowlery and slipped down the tunnel till she was faced with the elctrfied fence. She tapped her ear peice, "Honey I'm home," she sung out in a sing-song voice. The electricity shut of and unlocked the door and walked threw and rechained the door. "Let the sparks fly," Alex joked as a groan crackled over the earpiece. "What," Alex asked walking further into the tunnels that made up the maze that was their home.

"Must you make puns? Everytime you come home?"

"Would it be any fun if I stopped?" Alex walked into his control room and put a hand on his shoulder as she let her bag drop off the shoulder. Edward's eyes were locked on to the multple screens. "Hey, any sign of Jon?"

"No," Edward answered bitterly. "I have men in every coner of the city and _still_ no sign." Edward paused, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his face. "I think Croc really, got him."

"No, you know Jon he is alive somewhere exposing men fear toxin," Alex didn't get a response. She gently took a hold of his arm and tugged against him lightly.

"Come on Mr. Nigma, take a break, eat fuel the brillant mind of yours." Edward smirked and shook his head turn towards her. He gently kissed the top of her head, then placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Sweet talking will get you no where Mrs. Nigma," Alex laughed. It was strange that they allowed them to be married. They requested the paperwork,filled it out, and just like that; they were married. The pair went to Quincy Sharp while the campain for his Mayor status and still the warden of Arkham Asylum. It was mostly for image to help with the campian he allowed it. Some of the other doctors theroized that it might help with Edward's and Alex's rehibitation, by giving them a sense of normallity. In short, it didn't.

Edward took a final look at the screens before pulling out his swiss army knife. Carefully pulling loose the can opener appication, he began opening the catfood-like cans. "I am sitll possitive this is animal food."

"We are animals to them, remember?" Alex took a bite, and made a face. "Fuck. God. This tastes like its dog food! This can't be right to treat us like this."

"No one gives a flying fuck Alex. No one knows how we are treated and even if they did, no one would give a shit about what happens to us. We broke the law, we've killed. According to them, we deserve it."

"We're still human beings Ed." Alex shot back feeling defensive about herslef and husband.

"Insane human beings," Edward muttered.

"I thought you prefered 'eccentric'," Alex pointed her plastic utensil acussingly.

"Oh," Edward's voicede deepened. "I never said we were insane. They are, everyone but us in this god-sorsaken place is crazy. You and I were just doing them a favor. Sorrting out the weak, the ingnorent, the stupid, the usless." Edward voice shook with a hidden rage and delusion. Alex smiled she shared the delusion. Alex always had hidden phycosis, thats what lead her to get the tattoo of the question mark that layed on her wrist. She admired the Riddler, long before she even knew it was her long lost friend and lover.

After Edward let loose a few harsh breaths Alex's lips turned up into a small smile. There was fire in her eyes, "They really should be thanking us. Each passing day making Gotham more intellagant."

"Alas, they are far too _stupid_ to see what good were doing, they only focus on the body count." Edward stood and sat next to Alex. And just like that Edward's small tantrum was over. "Thank you for getting the food," he placed a hand over hers and squeezed.

"Listen, I know stealing food is dangerous but any one of your men could do it. Why not let me do bigger, better things."

"One, and one of my men would just run off with the food. You always come back to me. Two," Edward paused, looking at her dead in the eye, siging heavily. It was hard for both of them to express as much affection as they used to. It was hard when you constantly lived in fear and when you become more harsh and callous towards the world. "I love you Alex. You know that. The actual thought that," he paused thinking out hat he wanted to say. "That I could loose you. It frightens me."

"Eddie," Alex voice was soft with the, now rare, nickname. "It's okay, I love you. Just trust me. I'm very careful…Please Edward."

"Fine just, becareful," Edward said as he kissed her head. Edward retrived a large and fairly heave back pack and an envolope. "In the envolope is a map and a detailed list of what goes where and how to hook things up. Again, I'm counting on you and becareful." Edward placed a gentle kiss on her mouth and Alex smiled into the affection.

"Always," Alex smiled before leaving.

Walking along the shore line Alex looked at the scattered boats and noticed something off. One of the boats had its door to the under deck was open. Taking a running jump, Alex landed at the old rickity boat. She gently pulled her pistol fearing what might be in the possibly abondoned hydrocraft.

When Alex peered in and jumped down into the boat, she saw a long, thin, lanky figure she feared she never see again.

"Jonathan? Is that you?"

* * *

END CHAPTER 1 of many!

I hoped you enjoyed please tell me your thoughts thanks!


	2. Reunited

SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! ITS TOUGH BEING A HIGH SCHOOL SENIOR! SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 2!

* * *

"Jonathan? Is that you?"

The tall figure turned around. It was Jonathan Crane, the scarecrow. Alex couldn't contain herself. "Jonathan. Jon!" Alex lunged at him and hugged him and refused to let go.

"Alex? Is that-my god it is you." Jon pushed her back to get a good look at her. "Still Edward's girl then?"

"Yes, but you are alive! Gosh, Ed will be so happy! I'm happy!" Alex paused smiling looking are him, taking him in. He was so thin; thinner than she thought was possible. "Here," She pulled out several cans of food and placed them on the rickety table. "Eat. Promise me. I you don't want to go out too much. I'll bring you more. Okay?"

"Thanks. It's nice to see a familiar face. It gets a little lonely. I mean I have bugs and rats and the occasional human test subject. So not too _terribly_ lonesome." Jonathan tuned and smiled at Alex. "Its nice to see a friend." Alex's face should have split in two. She hugged Jonathan again. To her Jonathan was the older brother she never; he was distant, but did care and if she needed him to murder a person, he would no questions asked.

" Come with me to the Bowery. Please Edward will be so happy, he's worried sick. He thinks your dead," Alex paused. "Everyone thinks you are dead."

"And that's how it going to remain."

"But Jon," Alex protested.

"You can tell Edward. But, under no circumstances shall I come and move in. I really don't feel like hearing you have sex, two: I am never disturbed here, and three: I can get people in here easy."

"Okay. Can I come to visit?"

"Of course, child. You be safe."

Alex leaned to look around the pencil thin, Scarecrow. There was a man passed out and tied to a chair. "Oh, you didn't tell me you had company!" Alex walked closer and leaned towards the man. Barely breathing. Then suddenly, he screamed in pain and fear before he died. Alex sprung back in surprised and his Jon's chest with her back and he laughed. Jon might have cared for Alex but truth was he loved fear and people expressing it. No matter who it was.

"Sorry, should have warned you he was in a session."

"I need to get back to work."

"Be safe Alex." Jonathan patted her shoulder. Alex started up the ladder when Jonathan called her name again.

"Yeah Jon?"

"It's good to know you're not dead.

"Yeah. You too, you soulless ginger," Alex left with that, chuckling at herself.

.oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

A few hours later Alex was tinkering away humming to herself when Edward came over the communication line. "Enigma."

"Riddler! You never guess who I saw!"

Yeah, whatever," Edward brushed her off. "Enigma, listen, I've been getting reports of some thugs going completely missing. I think Strange is taking them."

"Strange," Alex mused. "You mean Hugo Strange the one that took over the Asylum and built this God forsaken place?"

"The very same. There's been something going on here between the Mayor and Hugo. Something is wrong. I mean we all know what he did to those poor saps at the Asylum. What he almost did to you. What he did to you." Alex involuntarily shivered, of course she remembered. How could she not?

Strange was widely known, at least to the inmates anyway, to use hypnotism and heavy narcotics to 'cure' the patients. What it was, was to make the patients worst. An almost un-save-able pile of blubbering and babbling mess. Hugo mostly used hypnotism to get information he wanted. He mostly used the inmates as practice for the big fish. Whether Strange paid of the Asylum to turn a blind eye or they were really that unaware what happens in treatment session is unknown.

The thing is Alex was almost destroyed for that mad man. One he needed his 'practice', and two he needed dirt on Edward. Probably to get even on all the in tell Ed had on him. Or to try to break Edward down. Alex was practically broken when another doctor, who favored Alex and actually wanted to help her, happened to walk in and see her, sobbing and babbling about things that where in her file, but never expanded upon. Again, another blind eye was turned no matter how furious the doctor was. Hugo mustn't have gotten what he was looking for, because he left Alex alone. It took weeks to get the narcotics out of her system.

"Trust me Edward. I remember. I'll be careful." Alex said, shaking off the horrible memories.

"No, I need you be extra careful," Edward almost sounded despite.

"Yeah, I got it, I'll stay safe," Alex tried to brush him off hopping to easy his nerves. It did the exact opposite.

"Alex," Edward voice was soft and pleading. Alex froze in her tracts he never called her Alex outside of headquarters. "Don't brush this off, I have more dirt on Strange then ever. I could get him put away for life. I have a huge target on my back. Which means you do too. He wants me to give up the info or be found dead. Which means he will do what he pleases to you to make that happen. Do you understand?" Edward's voice was stern but it was scared too. Quivering now and again, realizing that her life was in danger. Edward took several breaths before he continued "He might not know where we are or how to tract or find us. But he does know one thing. I love you and I'll protect you at any cost. He knows you are my breaking point."

"Edward," he cut Alex off.

"He will destroy your mind, so far beyond repair you'll drown in your own spit. Then he'll toss you back to me. He'll practically kill you. I can't let that happen."

Alex smiled, even though now she was terrified. "Edward Nigma," Alex chided. "People hear you talking like that they might think you have a thing for me."

"This isn't a game."

"I know I just need you to know that I'm going to be just fine. I'll stay high up and head home if you are so worried that I'll get my brain sucked out.:

"Alex," Edward exasperated.

"Eddie," Alex softened her tone. "Hugo will not get me. Not again, I won't scare you like that again, or the time I got shot in the chest, or when I broke me arm falling down steps or when I was comatose for three days then had amnesia for about two weeks or,"

"Stop. Do you see why I'm worried? You are accident prone!"

"You do realize those were all like almost 3 years ago. I don't mess up like that anymore!"

"Alex, please," he paused. "Be safe."

"Edward, Hugo will not get me. He will not hurt me." There was scilence.

"Just come home, you've been out for hours and you have to be hungry."

"Fine. I'm on my way"

As Alex's figure disappeared into the distance a security camera focused to follow her but then unfocused when it lost track. There was a dark chuckle as a figure watched her

"Yes, that's right little errand girl. Run back to your, _lover. _Think yourself safe and confident. Go be his little, Enigma. But once I get a hold of you I will break you. Then I will break Edward."

* * *

SO there you go! CHAPTER 2 I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be up! But tell me what you guys think! Love you all thanks for the support!


	3. The truth comes forth

Here it is chapter 3. Things get a little intense for our favorite couple.

~.oOo.~.oOo.~.oOo.~

Alex stepped lightly into the lair. "Welcome home," a familiar baritone called. Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He physically relaxed and Alex smiled.

"I love you too. Thanks for worrying about me."

"How can I not?"

"So," Alex turned him to face her. "Guess who I saw!" Edward sighed impatiently. "Guess!"

"Selina?" Edward was tired and worn out.

"Jonathan," Alex stated simply watching Edward's eyes widen and his lip twitch up. "Jonathan is fine and living and healthy. Well you know healthy for Jonathan."

"Jon." Edward visibly seemed lighter. "He can come here! With us!"

"He won't" Alex tried to grab Edward's sleeve as he went towards their mats, that they slept on, intending to make room for Jonathan. "He won't come."

"Of course he will. Don't be ridiculous." Edward wanted to see Jon again. Almost a sense of normality, well as normal as you can get when you are a criminal. Edward hadn't seen Jonathan in over a year. Jon was the one that Edward first made friends with at Arkham. They protected each other from everything. From snide comments made from Blackgate wannabes to when Lyle Bolton was running security; as far as Ed was concerned, they were brothers.

"I already tried Edward. He is not coming; he's perfectly safe and happy in his boat. He's perfectly fine with everyone thinking he is dead. I promised I'd take him food once a week." Edward stopped looked at Alex, blanket clutched in his hand. Edward began shaking his head angrily as he threw down the blanket it.

"He _always_ does this!," Edward's voice raised. "This power struggle. This 'I can take care of myself' shit! After all we have done! After all the times he has almost died because he didn't take care of himself he still pulls this!" Edward looked at Alex with a lost gaze. "Why? Why does he do this?"

"Maybe," Alex spoke with a gentle voice as she grabbed his hand. "Maybe, because he knows you'll take are of him."

"Or maybe he's just a fucking idiot" Alex chuckled at her husbands swinging attitude.

"Yeah, or maybe he is a fucking idiot." Alex smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "You know for a cold blooded psychopathic killer you sure have a big heart."

Edward pushed Alex off. "Yeah, see if it gets me anywhere." Edward walked to the abundant screens. "Were is he?"

"A boat on Gotham River." Alex walked up next to him and looked at the screens. "You know, he might not want to come here but we can watch him."

Edward's face spread into a large grin. "You…Oh you are brilliant you are!" Edward grabbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I know," Alex chirped, as Ed ran off into a small closest. He practically bounced back in, pacing a camera in her hand. Alex smiled a knowing smile as she inspected the wires.

"You know what to do." Edward bent and kissed her cheek. Alex smiled.

"No way," She grabbed his tie and pulled him lower. Alex kissed him gently, and leaned into the kiss. "You can't always get away with the kiss on the cheek all the time." Edward smiled at her, and gently leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I know," Alex brushed her hands on his cheeks and up into his mess of hair. Alex studied him, bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "Sometimes," she started. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that," she paused again. "That we are, what we are." Edward tilted his head as he moved closer and brushed his nose against hers and let her speak. "Because some days I don't see, I don't see the Riddler and Engmia. I see Edward and Alex."

"We are Edward and Alex. But, we are not the same Edward and Alex from more than 8 years ago. We are stronger, more powerful, smarter, feared," there it was. There was the Riddler, Alex smiled, the thing is she knew that she was not in _too_ deep. She knew with a lot of work and _good _psychiatrist, she could have her life back. She could be _SAVED_. But, Alex, didn't necessarily want that.

"Edward, what do you think would have happened if I'd never walked into your cell that day and found you?"

"Honestly," Edward asked as he sat on an old broken couch. Alex nodded as she sat by him. "Honestly, I think you would have ended up in the same place with me or paling around with another super villain." Alex's head dropped. "Alex don't get me wrong, I-I love you, but I think you would have ended up being someone else hench-girl. And fall in love with them." Alex looked down and away. "You couldn't help it. It was bound to happen." Alex looked at him confused.

"Bound to happen? What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is. You have an obsessive behavior. You grab on to something and don't let go. The doctors were right and you know it don't you?" Alex shook her head trying to push the thoughts off. She knew that she was obsessive, she knew she was sick; no sane human being would get a tattoo in _honor _of a villain. "And to be even more honest," Edward started again. "I saw it when you walked into my cell the first time. And, I used it to my advantage."

Alex sat there still and shocked. Edward had used her, played her like a fiddle. Alex stared at him wanting more, wanting an explanation a story, just anything to know what he was thinking.

"Alex, don't be upset I love you now," Edward winched at his wording

"Now," Alex's voice quivered.

"No, I," Edward stuttered. "I'm going to talk and you will just have to listen." Alex nodded, her face showing her wounded heart. "I admit, when I found out who you were in that Arkham cell, I saw you as an opportunity. I saw you as this thing I could use, manipulate. A pawn. Why do you think we took so long coming back to pick you up? Not because we did all that shit. I lied, I wasn't going to come back for you. Jonathan thought you be useful, maybe get money for you. Then it was about getting rid of you scaring you off…killing you. Jonathan…Jonathan does not have MPD. Not really, anyway. He does go into a mode, especially when he gets pissed. But its not MPD in the slightest. We lied."

"You never loved me then," Alex stated standing up.

"Not at first, but then," Edward stood up. His hands rested on Alex's shoulders and started to rub them. "We understood that you were one of us. Then, I saw you, the real you, the you that you were always meant to be," Edward trailed off putting him mouth near her ear. "My Enigma. Can't you see it? We might be what they call crazy, but we are all being simply who we were meant to be." Alex tilted her head as he laid a few soft kisses on the back of her neck. "And now we are our best selves and no one can stop us."

They stayed like that for a bit, "you mean that," Alex spoke up.

"Of course," Edward mumbled into her neck. "Now, how about you go set up that camera, then you are done for the evening and you and I can do something we haven't done in a long while." Edward hands trailed down her sides and back up her stomach just below her breast. Still continuing to kiss her neck she sighed at the contact. They haven't had intimate, truly intimate contact in a long while, Alex relished at the touch.

"Okay," she hummed, as he pulled away off her neck. "I'll be back in a few hours. If I get into any trouble I'll call you." With that she left.

~.oOo.~.oOo.~.oOo.~

The long walk, and climb form the Bowery to the industrial district gave Alex a long time to think about what Edward confessed. Edward used her, manipulated her, used her weakness to give him what he wanted. But, he did love her, right? Or was she still his little pawn. Was she so manipulated she didn't even realize it or did she? If she did, she liked it.

Alex sat on the edge of a building just thinking. Alex's hands tightened, "Fuck," she whispered. Alex shook her head trying to clear her racing thoughts of betrayal, lies, and hopeless love. What was she to think? Edward loved her now, or so he claimed, she should be happy. Alex felt betrayed, he was never the same Edward from collage. The doctors at Arkham were right, she was living out fantasies threw him at first, then she changed. She became a criminal because she would follow Edward any were.

Alex felt tears come up when she realized, she might actually be a Quinn Case. "No," Alex whispered aloud. Edward never hit her, or abused her. He never blamed her for his mistakes! He never tried to kill her. Even if Edward did not really love her, he did respect her. He was no Joker, though many tried to compare them. Alex hopped and pleaded with herself that Edward was and is able to set aside a small place in his heart for her. After he had to a least have some form of love for her he looked guilty when he told the truth. Or, was he just manipulating her again? Alex didn't know if she could trust him anymore. How could she, with everything he just admitted, the past three almost four years of her life was a complete lie.

~.oOo.~.oOo.~.oOo.~

That was some heavy stuff. Can Alex ever forgive him? Will this break in the relationship ever heal? We'll have to see. Tell me what you guys think! Please review it give me so much more motivation when you do! Love you guys so much. Our star villain of this tale might have a bigger part next chapter. Stay turned fro the ever changing story The Questions of Arkham City

PS. I was wondering if you guys be up to hear some stories from Alex's and Eddie's times in Arkham! I need a title still and it just a collection of drabbles and one shots. Some may have more than one part. Some maybe 100 words some might be up to 2000-3000 words or longer. So tell me what you guys thing in the review whether I should do that or not and maybe even some suggestions! Thanks guys! love you all!


	4. Therapy Session

Alex needed to talk this out. Her world was collapsing around her and she needed to vent. Alex admitted she hadn't talked to some of the female rouges in a while. She probably needed it.

Alex crept along the rooftops slipping into a gated part of a slightly dilapidated building. She's climbed up to the window and spotted the exact person she wanted to see. Selina Kyle, better know to the public as Catwoman. Alex tapped on the window till Selina let her in like one of her stray cats.

"Hey there Alex. I haven't seen much of you or the little green dork."

"Yeah," Alex said climbing, not able to cove the upset clinging to her vocal cords.

"What did he do?" Alex whirled around to stare at Selina. How did she know? Was it that obvious? "Alex what did he do to you. You have the same tone of voice as Harley when she gets abused. So what did that dork do to you?"

"Nothing physical. I can promise you I wouldn't stand for that. Emotionally? He crushed me. He lied to me."

"That's what he does. He's the Riddler, he lies to get what he wants." Selina looked at Alex in her eyes. "What did he lie about?"

"About when we met up again. When I was an intern. He used me. To escape. Then they manipulated me."

"They," Selina asked handing Alex a small cup of water.

"Jonathan was in on it too. God! Nothing makes any sense anymore!"

"I know you want me to tell you to dump that little green bastard. I do believe me. I'm not going to though," Selina purred. "Two reasons. One: you need a safe place to stay. Honestly Edward is probably the safest place in Arkham City. He has a huge target on his slimy back, which means you do too. And two: He does love you."

"No he can't. He's incapable of it."

"Maybe, but he has the closest thing he can give you. Edward is a frightening good liar. I mean we all are. But the way he worried over you while you were in sessions. You can't fake that."

"You underestimate him."

"Why would he lie to us? Keep us in on it? Do you know how much he have to shovel out? Too much for his taste. Edward likes things to be good and expensive but even he has a price tag." Selina sighed, "You either believe me or not. It might be the truest love out there, but I think he might love you as much as his narcissistic heart will let him."

Alex sat there in silence for a while. Really truly contemplating her options. And What Selina had just laid out on the table. Alex knew the truth she didn't want to admit. She could exist with out him. At least not any more. Alex finally shook her head, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm sick. "

"What was that?"

"Me. I'm sick. I'm really sick! And I hate myself for this Selina but," Alex paused fighting back tears. "I can't function with out Edward. Am I even my own person anymore?"

"I think so. Did you forgive him?"

"No, not really not officially."

"Good," Selina said shifting her weight on the old couch. "That means you're still mad and you are reserving your right to be mad at him. If you were as far gone as I think you think you are, you've ran right back into his arms. "

"He tried to manipulated me though. Tried to sweet talk me back into his arms. He kissed my neck softer than he has in a while.."

"But you still didn't forgive him. Which is good."

"That's not the point!" Alex nearly shouted. "The point is that I know for a fact I'm going to go back. Because I know that would not make it on my own because I can not exist without him on my side."

"Is that such a bad thing," Selina mused softly. Alex looked at her shocked. What did that mean was absolute obsession a good thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Earth couldn't exist without the Moon. And Moon couldn't exist with out the Earth. And that's not obsession. That's love."

"Love."

"But that doesn't mean you don't milk his guilty conscious . Get what you can out of him." Alex smiled a bit.

"It's still an unhealthy relationship."

"What relationship is healthy anymore?"

"Should I forgive him?"

Selina sighed, "Listen babe. No not right away but you need to remember giving out forgiveness is more for you that it is for him. But right a way hell no."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Alex finally stood. "I think I need to talk with Jonathan. Sort some of this out with him. Tell him that I know. "

"Smart. Jon's a reasonable," Selina paused. "Jonathan is dead."

"No, he's not I found him once on accident." Alex grinned. "He's fine."

. . .oOo.

Alex slipped into the boat and looked at Jonathan in his chair. The light bulb, which hung just above his head, was ceiling swaying back and forth with the force of the small incoming waves. He was reading, glasses half way down his slender his nose. He was so focused he didn't even notice Alex making her way across the cabin floor.

"Jon?" A pair of icy blue eye dragged his eyes off the page.

"Alex", Jon acknowledged her then were drawn back to his book. "What do you need?"

Alex took a deep breath, "I know." There was a huff of impatience. Jon closed the book over his bookmark and gave the girl his full attention.

"You know what exactly?"

"You and Edward lying to me. About everything. How he didn't love me at first. How I was a pawn. Edward admitted it to me."

Jon eyebrows rose, "Oh. He told you." There was a soft sigh. "Then I guess you know I lied about my split personality?" Alex nodded. Jon cleaned his glasses and placed them on his face. "And how do you feel about that?" Alex couldn't believe it. He was really going to try to give her therapy.

"Really Jon? "

"This is emotionally traumatizing. I mean your entire life is collapsing around you. Tell me how you feel." Jonathan was honestly concerned, he had caused trouble. Also at the root of everything he was a doctor and a teacher. He still loved to help and fix problems.

"I already got a therapy session from Selina. I don't need you to do it too!" Alex was angry, she knew that it was hopeless. Jonathan though, was having no of it.

"Sit down." Jonathon unfold a chair catty-cornered from him. "I can't believe you trust that cat's judgment over me."

"You lied to me too Jonathan! Excuse me for not trusting you."

"You should know that I'm a doctor first; criminal second. Please. Sit down."

Alex sat down. She didn't really know why. Probably she trusted Jonathan more. Plus, Jonathan didn't really ever lie to her. Then again he never stopped Edward from lying to her either. "I don't even know why I agreeing to let you psychoanalyze me."

"Because you need answers. And I have them." Jonathan placed his book on a table, then folded his hands on his lap to gave Alex his undivided attention. "So, what do you need to know?"

"Why," Alex muttered. "Why," She looked him in the eyes. "Why," Alex practically screamed at Jonathan.

"Why do you still love him? Why did he lie? Why did he tell the truth now? Why what?" Jonathan leaned foreword, head tilt to the side slightly.

"Why everything! Why."

"Well, lying is who Edward is." Jonathan paused, "But believe it or not you have changed him. Made him more, how should I say it, open? You reopened a part of him that he thought was long dead. You reopened his heart and trust in others. Granted he only trust you, I and mostly himself. He still trusts you."

"Not enough to tell me the truth."

"He was afraid. Edward feared. If he told you that if you were nothing. That all you were are the beginning of this caper, was pawn. A tool. You'd leave."

"No I wouldn't," Alex snipped back.

"Oh, you would have. And called the police. Would've had him locked up forever. Testified and everything." Alex was ready to defend herself when, "You were different at the beginning. Far different. Impressionable, gullible, lonely, eager, desperate for love, disillusioned, in denial." Alex listened to the list. Was that true? Was she really that…easy?

"And now," was the only words her dry mouth made.

"Honestly? Still desperate, dependent, stronger willed, still gullible, more yourself. Because like it or not. You already had some underlying psychosis. Edward and I, and the environment you found yourself in, unleashed this."

"Edward said it was underlying to me too."

"Maybe I've rubbed off on him." They were silent for awhile until Alex's voice broke the silence.

"Why'd you lie? Why'd you lie with Eddie?" Jonathan shrugged he honestly didn't have an answer.

"I'm a psychologist. I found it fascinating. And experiment of sorts." Alex had had it she'd been lied to, used, experimented on, lead on, and above all broken." Alex pulled back her hand ready to slap him. "And I apologize I-" Before Jonathan could finish a hand came flying across his face. The force knocked his book and glasses from his lap. "I deserved that. But I bet you had no gull to hit Edward. And he deserves it the most." Alex slugged him this time. Her fist making a cracking noise on is face. "Projection." Jonathan looks towards her blood starting down his chin. "Not the best way to deal with your dependency issues." Her fist made contact again. "Go ahead," Jonathan said digging himself deeper. "Pretend I'm Edward. Work out all your aggression on to me so you can run home and fall into his arms." Again Alex made contact, one, two, three times. Jonathan could only chuckle as he touched his tender nose.

Alex was breathing heavily. Her knuckles red and bloody from hitting the Lord of Fear repeatedly. Alex let out a very primal yell. "Fuck you Jonathan. Fuck you. " Alex put her hands in her hair. Voice cracking with emotion, "God I hate that I love him so much. And it's horrible that I know I'm too deep I mean look at me! Look where we are!" Alex raised her fist again and Jonathan flinched. "Sorry."

"Just accept it. Accept that you are insane. Accept that there is nothing you can do to save your deprived mind. Because I'm telling you if you don't it'll drive you into deeper trouble than it's worth. But listen to me." Jonathan stood to his impressive height over Alex. "That does not mean you roll over to that son of a bitch. You let him know you are angry. Let him feel it like you let me feel it. All right. Just because you are dependent on his smug little ass doesn't mean you can't beat him around a bit." Alex nodded, smiling at him. She lifted a hand to Jonathan's cheek that received most of the blows and petted it.

"Sorry again. I go so angry at you and the truth and. "

"All is forgiven."

"You too."

* * *

A much more serious tone. Alex going threw some self realization. And will she finally have the guts to confront Edward? And what of the mysterious figure at the end of Chapter two? will be seeing more of them?

I am so sorry I haven't been regular I'm a senior in High school and it's just crazy. MY last day is May 15 so hopefully I can really get going on the story in spring. Thanks guys for the support.

Ps. I love reviews. I live off of them.

So I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!


	5. The Beginning of the End

Hugo Strange paced in his office. "Edward Nygma," he mused to himself. "He knows what I'm doing. He knows what I've been doing with the mayor." Hugo slammed his hand on the desk. "I need him taken out! Oh but he's clever, very, very clever. He knows how to make himself untraceable. But he'll trip up. He'll leave a clue. Because that's what he does. He can't help himself. He'll slip up. And if he doesn't." Hugo turned to his cork board filled with leads on the Riddler. Clippings, strings, push-pins, pictures. "His little assistant will. She'll break, I'll catch her make her spill everything on him. Crush her body, her mind and her soul."

. . .oOo.

Alex felt power after talking with Jonathan and Selina. Edward was not in control of her life. And she didn't need him, or so she kept telling herself. Trying to convince herself that Edward needed her, and that she was her own person without him.

Alex quietly slipped into his makeshift office in their run down hideout. "Edward." Edward swiveled around to greet the source of the sound.

"Alex, you came back," Surprise filled his voice replacing the usual arrogance. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes."

"Are you still mad?" For a genius, Edward could be the densest man on the planet.

"What do you think," Alex voice rose. "I mean honestly Edward, you've lied to me for over four fucking years of my life! I threw away a good paying job for you. A normal life! And you have the audacity to ask me to ask if I'm still mad?" Edward stood from his chair. "Of course I'm still mad you oaf! I'm mad! You lied! You acted the same and you twisted me into your little hench girl! You used me like a chess piece in some grand game! How can I trust you anymore? I'm not sure I even believe I love you. How could you do this to me?"

"It was easy." Edward's voice was cold and unfamiliar.

Alex was shell-shocked by this answer. "What," she whimpered out.

"You. You were easy. Easy to fool. Easy to manipulate and mold. You were desperate. And you wanted more than anything to be the same little, pathetic Edward Nygma. Luckily I'm a good actor. You fell for it. " Alex was working herself up to tears. Her fist tightening, she had to do it. She had to prove that she could fight back. "You really think, after over six years, I'd fall instantly in love with you? As if! I mean look at the transformation I've made!" Edward made a dark chuckle and began circling Alex like prey. "I guess I have you to thank. If you didn't have that pesky underlying illness, it would have proven to be more difficult. But, oh, it was delicious. Only a few days after find me you broke me out! No second thought! Pathetic! Harley last longer than you did!" That tore it.

"I'm not a Harley Quinn!" Alex fist soared and made direct contact with the juncture of his glasses and nose. A sickening crack sounded threw the small room. Edward fell to the floor with his glasses that were now in two. "Don't you ever dare say anything like that to me again! If I'm such a pawn why did you never kill me? Get ransom? Or just dump me off in the middle of nowhere to let me starve?" Alex shook her hand out, still sore from punching Jonathan. Edward laughed as he sat up on his knees.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. I never thought I see the day a person with dependent personality disorder would hit the person they depended on." Crack, another dizzying punch across his face. "You know though," Edward paused pushing himself off the dirty floor again. "You did reopen a part of me I thought I lost."

"No, you can't manipulate me again! I won't let you!"

"Alex," Edward tried to get a word in edgewise.

"No," Alex screamed. "No, I will not be manipulated by the likes of you."

"You think I'd lie about this after I fought so hard in my life to receive some form love? Then you actually stuck around and adored the ground I walked on? Do you actually think I'm that stupid?" Alex stood still, towering over Edward who sat on his knees. "It's instinct. I might not be able to love you like a normal man. But I can still love you."

"Edward," Alex warned.

"For fuck's sake Alex. You adored me, you worshiped me you think I'd throw _that _away?"

"So you did it because I was easy. Because it was a challenge. Because I was a game? Why?"

"Because I'm a sick bastard!" Edward finally yelled loud enough for it echo. "I'm a sick son of a bitch that gets thrown away because I have a compulsion to leave riddles and clues. I could have gotten away with everything if I never left a clue. Can you honestly not see what a sick son of a bitch you've thrown your affections into you," Edward laughed out; shaking his head he stood. "Alex I kill to prove I'm intelligent. I murder to feel better about myself. I cheat so I can win. I commit crimes because it is a game." Edward was backing Alex into a corner now, again moving like a predator. "Of course I used you! You were a means to my way. Thats it. In the beginning you were a means to a way because you were still so perfectly infatuated with me! But you know what I find funny?" Alex didn't answer but simply stared into his eyes. "What I find fun and a little sad in this case, being it's you. No matter how badly you don't want to, no matter how far you run. No matter how hard you fight. You'll always come back. Always, because you are sick. Just like me."

Alex slapped Edward's face that was mere two inches from hers. "No I won't," Casey denied. "I will not I can walk out that door and never come back!" Edward laughed, he actually laughed in Alex's face. This action of course earned hit from the back of her hand to his bruising face.

"I dare you," Edward spit out. As those three terrifying words fell from his mouth Alex eyes showed horror. "I dare you to leave and never come back. Because I know the truth. I know that you can barely function without me, without my guidance. I know that you are nothing without me. So go on. I dare you." Alex was looking at him in pure shock and awe. "But," he started in a caring tone that was drowning in condescension. "When you fail. And you will fail by the come crawling on your hands and knees. There will be no need to beg, because I will welcome you home into my arms."

Alex mustered up all the courage she could, "I won't be coming back." She walked of and grabbed her bag and packed a few essential items and gear. Without another word, Alex left. She walked out the door into the falling snow. For the first time in a few years. She was alone.

. . .oOo.

Edward let out a breath and stared at the empty air that was once occupied. He ran a hand over his sore face and paced a few steps, half expecting Alex to come back in. She didn't. "She's actually doing it. She is actually leaving me." No, Edward thought, no, she can't. Edward slammed his his fist on the desk, thought and scenarios running threw his head. The probability of Alex coming back or not, the thought she might get killed. Thoughts of abandonment, betrayal, and loneliness ached as his soul. "No,no! Just relax Nygma. Relax! Give her till morning then she'll be back. She'll be back." As much as Edward's narcissism wanted him to think that he didn't need her, that he was Edward Nygma and he would be better off without her. That he only needed himself. He couldn't deny a twinge in his chest when he heard the door close behind his partner.

. . .oOo.

Alex stood there, in front of the door, her head still reeling from the interaction with Edward. This was good for her, she tried to convince herself. She needed to get away from him. Prove that she was still her own person.

Alex stared down at her shaking hands, not from the cold, from fear. From the fear of being alone, the fear of what was to come. Her attention was focused on her left ring finger, the simple gold band that wrapped around symbolizing her union with Edward. That was it. That was the only thing that was keeping her tied to him. Alex theorized that if she removed this from herself, well she was one step closer leaving him behind, manipulation and all.

It felt like an eternity of staring before Alex could actually make a motion to remove the ring. Then the act itself felt like she was ripping her own heart out of her chest. She held out the loop in front of her, a swirl of emotions rushed around her head. Slex took a breath swung open the door of her former hideout and did what she thought was unthinkable. She tossed the ring inside and slammed the door. Alex set out on her own to find a safe place to sleep.

. . .oOo.

Edward was ready when the door opened. He was ready to hold Alex close as she sobbed and offer apologies. What he had never calculated was the door to open and slam again. Leaving him in silence as a small gold ring rolled towards him and settled at his feet. Edward wasn't ready to feel all the emotions that pigged-backed on picking up said ring and having reality hit him that it belong to Alex. Edward felt angry, he felt sad, abandoned, alone, he felt every emotion he thought was possible except for happiness. He screamed in rage and sorrow, Flipping a desk filled with files. The yell echoed on the wall amplifying the motions.

Edward screamed for awhile, not saying anything just yelling, screaming, kicking boxes and crates; making a mess of his beloved lair. Then when all his energy was spent, he collapsed to the ground sobbing, clutching the small ring to his chest.

No, Edward wasn't ready, he wasn't ready for this to possibly be the end of him and his Enigma.

Is there really anything I can say about this? No. Is there more to come? Yes. Is Edward going to realize how deeply he needs Alex? We'll find out. Will Alex handle being away from her Riddler? Will figure that out too.

As always if you liked this leave a review they help my creative process and really let me know if you like what's been going on.

Also….whatcha think of the darker Riddler? Good? Am I catching the crazy?

PS. I really liked writing this chapter and I really hoped you enjoyed.

PPS I'm sorry my computer was on the fritz for the longest time which meant I could write for a while, that and I've been renovating my soon-to-be apartment.


	6. Without you

The cold bit Alex's face as she walked briskly in the middle of the desolate street. Wind whipping through her thick hair matted hair. Tears still stinging her eyes, tears of fury and sadness. Loneliness gnawed at her heart because she knew that in all reality she was alone. It was suddenly become very clear to her very fast of how much of her life she screwed up.

Alex sat down underneath an awning, recalling everything that had happened in the last few years. Right to the beginning, the moment when she latched herself to Edward. Then to when she say him again in prison. In prison where he was place because he was a murderer. Yet, there Alex was so obsessed with this man, this, monster, she willingly helped him escape. Then as if it couldn't get worst, she signed up to help him. She threw away the best internship in Gotham, a high paying job, an amazing education, for a criminal who had used her.

Oh hindsight is always 20-20, always. All these thought threatened to come up Alex's throat in bile. She made herself sick. Truly sick.

.o0o..o0o..o0o.

Edward paced, and paced, and paced. "She's coming back. Alex is coming back, on her knees begging for you to take her back. Oh yes." Edward wrung her hands as he paced, reaching to scratch the back of his head. Edward stopped short suddenly panicked. "What if she doesn't though? What if she can make it on her own?" Edward shook his head vigorously as he scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous! Remember that time in Arkham?" Edward stopped in his pacing again and shuttered as he remembered that dark time. When he realized how gone Alex was.

Edward wouldn't admit that he was found of the memory, though he be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it to an extent. Just imagine it: Edward had been escaped for two weeks, leaving Alex behind in the rush of things. Then Arkham making a broadcast across just to give him a message. That Alex was going catatonic, slipping away into an unresponsive blob. She wasn't eating, barely speaking, and was sleeping most of the day. The beginning of the first week Alex was belligerent, yelling, screaming denying that Edward would ever leave her behind. Then slowly the realization was slipping in that he had forgotten her, though that was not entirely true. Then Alex slipped into the catatonic state. Arkham had claimed that it was so bad that they had to tube fed her and give her liquids through an IV drip. Arkham had begged him, begged him in front of all of Gotham to either turn himself in or just take her away. Edward, broken in and did what they asked and took her away. No matter how dangerous it was, he didn't want to see her die.

Edward sighed as he walked to his microphone that relayed to his men. "Listen up, I need you to keep an eye on Enigma. She thinks she can make it without me. Don't interact with her just, keep an eye out. I," Edward paused. "I don't want her hurt." Edward slumped in his chair as he watched the screens. My life sure is hitting a high point, Edward thought. A ding went off on his trophy counter signifying Batman had collected another. "Fantastic."

.o0o..o0o..o0o.

Alex smelled a fire, something she needed desperately. Alex rounded the corner, and she realized she was near the courthouse. She sighed are realized it was probably safer to go back to the Bolwery. Edward had much better connections with Oswald than he did with Harvey. Even though Harvey was a technically fair man, she was sure he find a way to get the coin to land in his favor. On the other hand, Oswald like Alex, or he pitied her. At least Edward and Oswald saw nearly eye to eye. They were both businessmen in their own heads. Though their bond has suffered a bit ever since Ed had gone a little further over the edge, with his elaborate death traps and all.

The political prisoners heard footsteps crunching towards them. They were frozen in place in fear that it was one of Penguin's men or worst one of Strange's men to kill them. The figure rounded the corner and were surprised. It was a girl, not only that a short girl no more than five feet and a few inches. Sure she didn't seem as physically threatening but she was still a criminal locked up in Arkham City. "Hey," One of the men called. "Who are you, show us your hands!"

Alex jumped and looked up. She yanked her hands out of her pockets, which made her jacket open up as the zipper was broken. Her open shirt revealed her white shirt which had a crude green question mark covering the front. "I'm not going to hurt you promise!"

"Why should we trust you? You're Riddler's girl! Enigma! He's a liar and so are you."

"I'm just cold! I'm done with him! I've come to my senses. I know how messed up I. Please. Here!" Alex dug into her bag pulling out a can of food for each of them. "Take some food."

The men looked at each other. The first one shrugged at the others. "It's food." The other two nodded as they made room by the fire for Alex. "I'm John, by the way. That's Charile and Rick." Them men put out their hands to shake and Alex took them warmly.

"Alex, I'm Alex."

"So," Charlie started, trying to be nice. "You and Riddler going through a rough patch?"

Alex let out a chilling laugh, "Much more than that. We're done. I found out some things about him and how many lies he fed me." The men looked at her and could easily read all the pain on her face.

"I know this probably not what you want to hear but," John said finally calling her attention. "I think this is good. I mean it clearly means you still have sanity in you. you want to be healed. It might take a mighty long time but," John paused.

"You can be normal," Rick finished. "You have a chance not many get."

Alex shook her head. "No one is going to want to help me. Not after what I've done. Not after all the heartache, pain, bloodshed, and chaos I've caused."

"I'm sure they be more willing to help you more than Harley. I mean she and her puddin' have caused far more trouble than you and your- Sorry then Riddler."

"I believe in you," John offered. " I know it might be a lot coming from a stranger. But, hey, if you can walk out on you boyfriend that you were clearly obsessed with and not run back after just leaving the door you have hope."

"Husband," Alex corrected weakly.

Rick spit out his food, "Husband?" Rick cleared his throat. "You walked out on your husband? Well, then, sweetheart. I have even more faith in you!" The trio had quickly adopted Alex, she was something the people of Gotham didn't get see. She was the one that could walk away. If one could do it maybe the others could too.

.o0o..o0o..o0o.

A few days later Edward could feel Alex's lack of presence. He had reached down for the fifth that time today expecting to find a cup of disgusting coffee. Alex had always got his coffee, Alex had done a lot for him. Including making sure he took the medications that kept him functioning. Edward was feeling less and less interested in stopping Batman which concerned him, what concerned him even more he was heading to take his third shower that day. Edward was slowly becoming undone. Without his medication Edward barely functioned, going into either fits of high energy or compulsion and rage. Or he would sink down into utter lethargy, barely moving from where you left him for hours, days, sometimes even weeks.

Edward paced as he watched the sun rise on one of his many cameras. Alex was still missing, well not missing just gone. And he was going completely nuts. His men had seen no sign of her, it was like she was a ghost. Maybe she was just hiding out and going catatonic again. Maybe someone else had found her. Their weren't many women in Arkham City, and out of the four female criminals, Alex was the weakest. If the inmates wanted to they could easily have their was with her. Edward shivered at the thought. Other men touching, kissing, screwing what was his. His Alex, his Enigma, his woman.

Edward sighed, at least if Oswald found Alex, she be nothing more than eye candy, sure, but, at least he hoped. He hoped that his relationship with Cobblepot was still sturdy enough where he wouldn't allow her to be hurt. Edward hoped that maybe Jonathan, or Selina would find her. They would protect her, and hopefully return her to him.

Edward slammed his fist on the table in sudden rage. She couldn't do this to him! Alex could do this! She was his. She needs him. "You cannot function without me! You cannot suddenly just recover from this ailment! You can run. Oh, Alex you can definitely run. But you'll never escape me! You cannot out wit me, The Riddler! It's impossible! and I will drag you home if I have to like the run away dog you are!" Edward's chest heaved, as tears stung his eyes. "It's happening again Edward. It's just you. You are alone. She's abandoned you." Edward's fingers gripped tightly to his desk. "No," Edward whispered. "Don't fall apart! Don't come loose at the seams! She needs you! It's not the other way around!"

Edward was getting lost in his mind and emotions. Scared that Alex actually left, that she may never return, that he was alone. Furious at Alex that she left, at himself for feeling scared, for not stopping her. He was confused that he was feeling especially shitty about the way he threatened her and dared her to leave. Edward was coming to a terrifying conclusion. He really actually loved Alex, or even more frightening: he was obsessed with her too. Edward slipped into his chair, feeling lethargy creeping into his bones.

.o0o..o0o..o0o.

Alex pulled her jacket close to her body as she sat up on the mattress. She slowly stood and smoothed the bloodstained grey jacket. Rick had found it on a dead political prisoner and gave it to Alex to help keep her warm. She slowly walked out side of the small community of plywood and sheet metal lean tos. The men had accepted her rather quickly, wanting to keep her safe, even after another man named Joey admitted that his wife was killed at the hands of Edward. Alex wandered out onto the fairly vacant streets. She stopped dead when she heard her name.

"Alex. Enigma," An inmate was jogging towards her. He lifted up the clown mask the covered his face. "Alex, listen I gotta talk to you."

"Chuck," Alex hissed. Chuck was a thug of Joker's that Edward had payed off to feed him information on the clown. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing and dressed like that! Alex, you look like a political prisoner!"

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "I know! What do you want?"

"You," Chuck sighed as he shifted his weight. "The boss wants you back."

"He's not getting me," Alex shook her head furiously. "I'm not going back!"

"No, I don't mean want. I mean needs. He's going off the fucking walls! None of us have heard from him in days! Like, he's really freaking us out!"

"That's not my problem anymore," Alex shuffled her feet. "Did you say days?"

"Yes, the radio is active but he hasn't said a word in days! That it not like him!"

Alex pulled herself closer as she sighed. "He's not taking his meds. I always gave him his meds. That's all this is. I keep the in the cupboard right under his workbench. Tell him. It should solve the issues. He doesn't need me Chuck. He needs meds."

"Chuck," I don't know. He's stop caring about Batman. He wants all on the look out for you. I think he might have some strange feelings for you."

"No." Alex responded firmly. "No. It's a lie. He needs the meds. Get the drugs into his system and he'll be back to his normal self-absorbent, egoistic, asshole self." Alex started to turn around and head back to the shelter. "Trust me Chuck. He doesn't love me."

.o0o..o0o..o0o.

The camera loses focus on Alex's form as she joined the group of political prisoners around a fire. A tyger guard swiveled his chair towards Hugo Strange. "Did you get that, sir?"

"Yes," Hugo hummed. A small chuckle left his lips. "So, that's where Edward has gone. He's practically gone catatonic. All because of his little girl leaving him. This might be good for us. Keep Alex away from him, and out secrets will remain secrets. This is brilliant."

"But, Sir," A guard called. "Enigma has a history of always returning to The Riddler. She has a manic obsession with him. He is bound to return to him. If she does, and Riddler returns to his natural state. He'll expose us."

Hugo waved a dismissive hand, "Worry not. If Mrs. Nigma attempts to return to her lover, we will intercept her."

* * *

So here it is chapter 6. Edward it falling apart and Hugo is rejoicing. But what about Alex why isn't she feeling as affected? Maybe it just hasn't caught up with her yet. I hope you guys are enjoying this! I love feedback!


	7. TYGER,TYGER,TYGER

"You know," Alex trailed as she poked into her food can. "He wasn't all bad all the time. We had moments where we felt like a normal couple.

"You mean when you weren't killing innocent," a man named Josh scoffed bitterly as he took a bite of his food. Rick pushed his arm and gave him a look.

Charlie looked up, " go on sweetie, talk."

Alex sighed and looked down, "He used to take me to parties and Galas, we'd dance. He's a good dancer," Alex felt tears pricking up, she did her best not to let them slip. "He'd alway hold me close when we sit together, or share a bed. Kiss the nape of my neck, whispering soft declarations of love." She stood and looked towards the night sky, "Of course i was fooled if it was all an act. He's so good at lying."

Rick sighed as he got up and stood next to Alex, hands on his hips. "So he never hit you, or anything like that? I thought these criminal types were abusive."

"No, he was never like that with me," she laid her eyes on a small camera and felt her chest get tight. Maybe he was watching her.

...

Edward stared at the screen, making eye contact with Alex through the screen. She knew he was watching her. With a shaky hand edward grabbed the microphone belonging to his radio. "Bring Enigma to me, I don't care if she resists. Just bring her home." Edward ran his fingers along her image as she moved to sit back next to the fire. "Come back to me, please come back to me." Edward felt empty without her, like without him he was half of what he was, which angered him to no end deep down. It made him so mad that he was this obsessed this this small brunette.

...

Hugo Strange smiled at the same video screen, and at the transmission that Edward just broadcasted."Mr. Nygma is getting lazy, no longer making his broadcast cryptic." He let out a low chuckle. "Intercept her. I think the misses is due for her check up."

"Aye sir." The guard gather a team and left for the politic prisoner encampment.

"So distraught over a silly woman, I expected better from you Mr. Nygma. Your obsessive nature knows no bounds." Hugo strolled, hands clasped behind his back, headed to his office to await his new prisoner.

It happened too fast to know what really occurred. Alex had her hands behind her back, face in the dirt and a knee in her back. She felt handcuffs click around her wrists and then a pair around her ankles. Before they blindfolded her she could see the TYGER symbol on one of their arms. "No," Alex whispered. "What does Strange want with me?"

"It's time for your mandatory visit. You know to make sure you are recovering okay," a dry voice spoke, a sarcastic inflection laying on the words.

"I'm not with the Riddler anymore! You won't get anything out of him by threatening me. I'm not worth anything to him anymore!"

"But you are worth something to our boss. He thinks you might be able to shed some light on some subjects."

The next thing Alex knew she was cuffed to a chair and a harsh white light hung over head. Alex pulled uselessly at the bonds, with a huff of defeat she looked up at her reflection. She was dirty, and had a bruise forming on her jaw. As she looked over at the table next to her she saw medical instruments, tools, a gag, all clearly covered in blood from torture. Alex looked down realizing she was here because of Edward, this was his fault because he could dig dirt on Strange. "God damn it."

What felt like hours passed, Alex grew tired, hungry and sore in the chair. She knew what he doing, making her tired and weak so he could manipulate her. She threw her head back and looked into the light, waiting for him. Her mind drifted to Edward again, she wondered whether or not he care, if he's let Strange kill her, making a point he was uneffected, that he was superior. "Probably," Alex whispered her thought manifesting out loud. She let out a half huff of a laugh and wondered Edward's lips would curl up into a smirk when Strange told him he had her. She imagined how his voice would be low and condescending as he casually asked, 'So,' with no inclination of a care. Laughing as he told Strange to 'do it,' when he threatened to kill her. But then the thoughts turned softer, she began to think of how he used to kiss her on the cheek every time she brought him coffee, about the times their fingers intertwined in the Arkham Asylum recreation room. Most of all she remember the cold winter night they laid in bed and he told her his past. All of it, no longer hiding the more heinous details that he never told anyone. She remembered how tears ran down his freckled cheeks as he told her he loved her.

Alex nodded off, when she woke she was still alone. She thought about how she could give him up. Tell Strange where he was hiding out, let Edward suffer for betraying her. It should be easy, and it would have if she wasn't so sick in the head. Despite what would be the best Alex knew she couldn't give Edward up, because a small part of her truly believed, he loved her too.

...

"What do you mean you can't find her? It's been two days! I thought she was with those sniveling political prisoners," Edward growled, his knuckles turning white as they gripped the microphone for his radio.

"I don't know, boss. Kinda looks like there was a struggle you know? Maybe someone came through and like kidnapped her, or worst." Chuck walked through the camp, the prisoners frozen in fear as he passed them.

Edward thought for a moment, thinking who would want to hurt Alex. The the question who wouldn't want to hurt her, she was his weak spot after all. "Ask around. Intimidate them, find out who took her!"

Chuck walked over to the first man he saw and lifted him by his jacket. "You seen a girl here? Kinda short, brown hair, brown eyes? She's Riddler's girl Enigma, she goes by Alex too. We know she was hanging around here, so you play nice. Tell me what you know and well I won't kill you."

The man sputtered, "Y-yeah sure. She's been hanging out here. She's real nice you know," the man hit the floor when Chuck threw him to the ground.

"Where is she? Who took her," Chuck kicked the man, "talk!"

"W-we think it was the TYGER guards. Strange must have a beef with her."

Edward froze over hearing the conversation. "No." In a fit of fear he threw his cup across the room. "No, no, no, no!

"Did you get that boss?"

"Yes, that's all I need. I need to think," Edward slumped into his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. "Just let me think."

...

Alex woke to someone tapping the side of her face. "Come now, Mrs. Nygma, we wouldn't want you to miss your appointment."

* * *

First off thank you so much for being so patient. I'm a college student and things have been getting a little crazy. So here is chapter seven. Chapter eight will be soon I promise, and probably pretty graphic so just a pre warning to you guys! Again I am so,so,so sorry. I hope this was to your liking!


End file.
